


What Happened That Led To This

by 4EverFeisty



Series: Breakdown Leads To Comforting Whoever Needs To Be Comforted [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Police, Restraints, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy face challenges as they enter high school. What will happen and how will it effect the teens emotional and also mental states and if something sends them over the limit of those,will the older Greasers be able to protect from themselves and how they will do this





	1. Ponyboy Goes Ballistic At Open House

It was the night of open house and the soon-to-be freshman was a nervous wreck. His older brothers Darry and Soda recognized their brother's behavior and decided to talk to him and they did but when they stopped having the conversation, Ponyboy's new teacher walked out and greeeted them before asking who was the first one to contact in case of emergency and then read it as the eldest Curtis and asked who that was and he answered: "I am his oldest brother and legal guardian,if needed,call me at work,here is my card. You could also call Sodapop at his work and here is his and my work places and numbers. If it is me you need,call my work and ask for Darrel Curtis. If you can't reach me,call the DX and ask for Sodapop Curtis." Darry written down his work and Sodapop's. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Northwestern. They did the basics and the brothers looked around and Ponyboy was running around yelling and the oldest brother knew that this meant Ponyboy would breakdown eventually and hugged him,shushing him:"Pony, you're alright. Shush now,Lil Colt. Tell me what's wrong." Ponyboy did and they left the school.


	2. The Not So Good Start Of First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Johnny and Ponyboy's first day.

Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting with Darry and the others for their schedules and then they got them and were anxious as they read the papers. The good news is they had lunch together,the bad news is they only had 3 classes with each and more good news is since it was a Greaser school, they knew everyone from the theater and were friends. The day went slowly. Johnny saw Pony and tackled him in a hug and Pony hushed the older boy as he babbles anxiously. Johnny explained and the day was over. They went home.


	3. Tests Leads To Studying Which Causes Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ponyboy have an stringent test coming up and it is causing them stress because it is their first high school testing and the others try to help calm them of stress but it fails. How will the 2 freshmen handle this?

Mr. Northwestern announces there is a test and Johnny was nervous like Pony but he knew this would be easy for Ponyboy but not himself because he doubted his intelligence. Pony talked to him and they studied for it before they were told it was more then one test and this led to them collapsing and having stress meltdowns. And Darry and Dally tried to calm them by hugging them and it works and they accomplish the tests.


	4. Movie Theater Fight Leads To Police Station Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight at the Nightly Double leads to the Gang going to the police station and there is a moment of anger that leads to somebody getting sentenced to a week behind bars and it almost leads to the youngest Greasers being severely injured and the argument devastated Johnny because of it reminding him of his abusive parents arguing and this prevents any more of this and they go the Curtis household and the argument was between them and the Socs and it happened whenever they saw them and soon the stress becomes too much for Johnny and Ponyboy and they run and Darry, Two-Bit,Steve,Soda and Dally find them and they explain why they ran away

They were at the Nightly Double and it was quiet when Socs arrived and they got into a fight with them and Johnny and Ponyboy heard the police and everybody was taken to the station and leave the gangs and they continued arguing. Johnny looks at Ponyboy and they run and they go to the house and sit on the couch and the other Greasers walk in and see them and were questioning why they ran and Johnny explained that it was due to the fighting Ponyboy then told them it was stressing them out. They were sorry for worrying them and they hugged and went to bed.


	5. Hospital Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hospitalized leads to Ponyboy having a meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has meltdowns and not everybody is going to be autistic

Ponyboy is in his bedroom when he got injured and needed to be taken to the hospital that was only for the Gang and his injury required stitches which needles and he is deathly afraid of the thing that is used for stitches which is needles. He was told this and freaked out and Johnny spoke to him: "Pony,calm down. Chill." Pony did calm a little and reached for Soda who hugs him. They stitch his leg and it is healed and they wanted to keep him for observation when realizing his ribs were sticking out and they went home and slept peacefully.


	6. Discussing What Led To The Fear Of Needles By Talking About Their Hospital Related Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang talks about what led to Ponyboy's fear of needles and they hope it helps the youngest member get over his fear and the only way is to talk about their fears about the hospital

The Gang was in the living room except for Pony because he was at track and what they were going to talk about was Ponyboy's fear of needles when he got home and they were thinking about telling him about their hospital fears and Ponyboy got home and Darry says to him that he needs to come to the front room and hr did and they tell him. Pony ran and he thought they would not catch him but knew his brothers would and Soda caught him by hugging him and Ponyboy struggled against him and this led to Darry helping Soda keep a hold of their brother who broke free and continued to flee. Darry was quicker from having played football in high school and he wrapped his arms around him and he screamed at Darry to let him go away. This broke everybody's hearts and Johnny was walking to them and he talked to him and he reminded the others what the plan was and they talked about their fears and they went to bed. It felt good to say their fears and it was peaceful.


	7. Talent Show Day Nerves Leads To Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny felt anxious at the talent show and he works with Pony and it goes well

The freshmen were having a talent show and both boys were nervous and then Johnny had a breakdown due to stress and Pony comforted the older boy and they go home and are back at the school and they are with the others and they were told they could do it together and Johnny was grateful for that and they do it that way and the director chose Johnny and Ponyboy and the others were proud and have ice cream to celebrate. They go home and go o to bed.


	8. What Happened The Day After The Event At The High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Johnny and Ponyboy went through after they won the talent show

Everybody was happy when an definitely not wanted visitor arrived and yelled at Johnny and this indicates to the others that it is his parents and they left and Johnny was in tears and he was mumbling that he was stupid and they let Dally walk over to him and he takes hold of his hands and Johnny looks up and Dally gave their friends a look that stated his parents are responsible for this on coming breakdown and he was right and Johnny was scratching himself and Darry was telling Dally and they then take care of the medium sized scratches before Darry allowed the hood to do the rest on his own and this was restraining the 16 year old and he wrapped his arms around him and he struggles and Dally says: "Johnnycake,calm down. Settle." Johnny does and Dally pinned his wrists down even though he was now calm and this was a precaution. Johnny then went to sleep. This was the first time he had a self-injurious breakdown. The rest of them then went to bed.


	9. Hallucinating Leads To Not Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy is acting strange and he was doing this by talking to nothing however it was something only he could see and after a while he stood eating and gets an eating disorder and is hospitalized after he becomes thin to the point where his brothers and friends could see his ribs and the reason for this behavior is unknown but it causes the others concern

Ponyboy was different from other people. He does good in school and does not get into fights like the other Gang members. His behavior was causing them to worry. He was talking to someone who was not there and Darry and Soda were going to talk to him when he got home from school. Ponyboy got home and walked to Darry who questioned him and he told him he was fine and this repeated 2 more times and Darry yells at him and they go to bed. The week was like this and Johnny questioned his best friend who still denies anything is wrong and the others got the same reaction. A week later, Ponyboy stops eating and soon he is thin enough for the others to see his ribs and they were eating and Darry tells him to eat and he starts sobbing and Soda hugs him: "Shh,Lil Colt. Pony,calm down. Shush,Baby. No reason to be upset,Honey." Ponyboy began to calm and he is hospitalized for 2 weeks and is being fed through feeding tube and is soon better.


	10. Eating Again But Hallucinations Are Getting Worse By Becoming Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy is eating but his hallucinations are becoming his daily nightmares which leads to self-injurious behavior by smacking and he is nearing a relapse

Ponyboy is eating again but the hallucinations are getting worse and he is nearing a relapse. His nightmares are his what he saw during his anorexic stage and the others wonder if there is something they could do to help him before it is too late. Darry considered putting him in the hospital again and he knew it was going to happen if Pony did what happened before. The Gang agreed it was best for the youngest Curtis and knew he would freak out like the first time. But if it was what would help him,then it would happen. When Pony got home from school,he was confronted by his brothers and friends and ran away and Darry yelled: "PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!" The teen looked at him and continued to run. Darry sighed and had Dally go after him and Ponyboy saw the hood chasing him and he was grabbed on the arm and he fought against him as the others walk to them and Johnny who understands what he is going through,talked to him and Ponyboy was hospitalized. He was released after 3 weeks. He was in therapy and soon after like himself. His hallucinations stopped. His nightmares returned to normal. On Friday night,he woke up from a nightmare about their parents and talked to Soda and soon went back to sleep and did not have nightmares for the rest of the night but daily night terrors were normal for the 14 year old.


	11. What Happened To The Sweet Boy We Once Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is acting strange and Dally feared it would be like Ponyboy's behavior like hallucinations and getting anorexia but he was wrong because Johnny's folks finally go too far and push Johnny to want to disappear forever and this is not the first time they have been cruel to the innocent boy who was already wanting to follow through with the going away forever thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darry, Two-Bit,Steve,Soda,Dally call Johnny Baby and also Honey because this is what calms the vulnerable teen

Johnny has a rough home life which is why he spends all his time at the Curtis household. Darry always let's him eat with the Gang because they are like family to Johnny even though not by blood but friendship. They consider Johnny the Gang's pet. His parents told him to disappear and he did and soon Gang found out and were furious and had to prevent Dally from killing them but knew better than to tell him no when he was mad. However,then police found out and arrested Mr. and Mrs. Cade for neglecting their child abuse and they were sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole. Dally found Johnny and told him and he was grateful they were locked away forever. Johnny was wondering what to do and Darry went to court to get custody of the boy. He went on the first day of the week and so did Johnny. The judge said: "Darrel Shayanne Curtis to the stand." He goes to the stand and tells the judge/jury everything. Judge said: "Darrel,I grant you custody of Johnathan Andrew Cade. Court adjourned." They leave and are happy and Johnny runs to Darry who lifts him up. They all hug him. Thy go home and eat dinner and go to sleep. In the morning,Johnny felt guilty because now Darry had extra responsibility and Darry recognized this and said:"Johnny,come here." Johnny did and was crying and Darry embraced him,shushing him:"Shh, Honey. Tell me what is the matter,Baby." Johnny did and he was told to not worry about it and he said he would not allow his kid brother's best friend to go to a boy's home and would not let Soda or Pony either. They went to bed after this cuddle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find the first one they have been cruel,read an earlier chapter or different story by me


	12. Week After Getting Cades  Arrested And Getting Custody Of Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after the arrest of Johnny's parents and custody of him

Johnny was proud his so called parents were in prison and he was at the Curtis's house full time and this made everybody happy and the Socs have not been bothering them at all. This was excellent and confusing. Little did they know,they would get arrested and for causing emotional and physical pain long ago and being rich was not going to help them. They were in the same jail as the Cades and were talking with them and they escaped and vowed revenge on the Gang for this even though it is their own faults. Mr. and Mrs. Cade hunted Johnny and when they found him,the first thing they did was take him to their house. He was running as quick as he could and got away and told Darry what was going on and that his parents escaped and saw him. This caused him to become overprotective. He informed the rest and Dally promised to keep him safe even if it cost him his life. Johnny reluctantly agreed to having Two-Bit go with him and Ponyboy to school until his criminal folks were captured and taken back to prison. That is what happened.


	13. Johnny Almost  Gets Kidnapped And Mr Cade Was Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cades still on the loose means Johnny's life is in danger and they thought they were captured but they abducted him in the middle of the night and if the Gang tries to save him,he is dead unless the police are called and they are arrested for escaping/kidnapping/attempted murder

Johnny was in the lot when he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth. He struggled and yelled against the hand and it was obviously muffled which meant it was unheard. The man wrestled the teen to the car and Johnny bit down on the hand and was free and he ran and Steve saw him and hugged him and allowed him to explain how he was nearly abducted. The Cades were caught and put in maximum security prison.


	14. What Occurred Was Obvious And Prevented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it could happen,the thing was prevented by this

Something bad was about to happen and Darry knew it as his anxiety increased and the other guys knew it as well. Their minds were set on keeping it from happening and it worked. They did their usual stuff and went to bed.


	15. Therapy Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally takes Johnny to therapy to talk about his childhood but things don't go as planned when Johnny has a meltdown in the office

To help Johnny cope with things,Dallas decided to take him to a therapist. He did and when they got there it was fine and the therapist walks out and Johnny goes back but not before Dally tells her to come and get him if it is needed and she agreed. Soon,the therapist is asking Johnny:"Can you tell me about your childhood?" and his emotions burst and she went to get Dally and she told him: "I asked him a question and now he is having a meltdown." They ran back and Dally said: "Johnnycakes, it's okay now. Look at me. Just find me and come back to me. Babycakes,take a deep breath. Shh,Honey." Johnny calmed and due to stress,he raised his arm to his mouth and Dallas wraps his arms around him and this is to restrain him. He struggles and Dally says:"Johnnycake,calm down and breathe." Johnny does and is asleep and they arrive at the house and Dal explained. They go to bed and sleep like they usually do.


	16. A Party At The Curtis House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party to celebrate the Cades being caught again

The Gang is throwing a party and this celebrated the criminals were in jail again. This lasts until Johnny is asleep and he was the most enthusiastic and this was a great thing and they had fun and this wore everybody out and was amazing.


	17. The Socs Break Into The DX Angry That They Got In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socs break in to the DX and this is because they are mad that they got in trouble and they hurt the Gang member that is responsible for angering Bob before he was killed and Ponyboy is the one who made Bob mad,so he is the one they hurt but not that badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story about Bob's death,read The Aftermath Of What Occurred That Night At The Fountain. It is my version.

At the DX,Steve and Soda are doing their job when Randy walks in and is with his friends. They are ticked off and rudely ask where Johnny and Ponyboy are at and they say nothing,not wanting to endanger the vulnerable members and when Randy gets his switchblade,Soda starts:"They are-MMMM" Steve put his hand over his best friend's mouth and threatens to tell Darry if he says anything just because of a switchblade. Soda nods. Steve uncovers his mouth. The Socials leave pretty freaking mad and the friends share a look and Soda remembers that Pony is at track and gasps and Steve put his hands on his shoulders and says:"Soda,calm down. Deep breath,copy my breathing,Pepsi-Cola. In and out with me." After a few minutes,Soda is calm and explains to Darry on the phone. Darry goes to get his youngest brother and he brings him to Soda who embraced him quickly. Pony understanding what is happening,hugs him and Dallas walks in with Johnny and he is happy everybody is safe. They go to the Curtis household and they go to bed.


	18. Self-Injurious Meltdown In  Class Leads To Going Home Early  After The Meltdown Turned Violent By Hitting Northwestern  5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Pony is at track,Johnny has a meltdown in class

Ponyboy is at track practice,Johnny is in Mr. Northwestern's class. An enemy is also in there. Johnny could not figure something out and got frustrated and ripped the paper. Northwestern notices and tries to calm him down:"Johnny,you could've asked for help." Then the teenager screamed angrily and hit him and Mr. Northwestern said nothing as he began to bite himself and the teacher grabbed his wrists,telling him to take deep breaths. Ponyboy walks in and wraps his arms around the older boy and this restrains him and they go home and eat dinner before going to bed.


	19. A Nightmare Induced Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare,a panic attack happens.It was no secret that Johnny is the Gang's pet and that he has anxiety. Pony is the same way.

After having a nightmare,Johnny ran to the living room and he was trying to relax. He couldn't and Darry walks in and gets Dally and Dal tells him that everything's okay. He had learned this works after hearing Sodapop do it for Ponyboy so many times and it is successful although Dallas is tough and uncaring,he cares for Johnny and also Ponyboy.


End file.
